


Leverage

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [501]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Leverage!AU, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: so @beautifulwhensarcastic on Tumblrmade this AMAZING Agent Carter/Leverage thing, and I had to write a little ficlet.aka: Team Peggy provide Leverage





	Leverage

“Smile English, you’ll ruin your looks.”

Peggy smiled sweetly with just her mouth, scanning the room until she caught sight of Angie, loading up her tray at the bar.  “Tell that to Bucky,” Peggy purred, brushing back her fake-blonde hair to cover the slight movement of her lips.

Behind the bar, the barman glared at her in the reflection of the wetback, but said nothing as he wiped a glass with more force than was strictly necessary.  Peg’s surprised the tumbler can take it.

“Quiet, children.” Steve sounded nothing but amused.  Peggy can’t spot him in the crowd, but she knows he’s here, watching and waiting.  “Ok, Marconi’s out, Spider’s alone.  You know what to do, Peg.”

From there, it was co-ordinated distraction 101, starting with Bucky not-so-accidentally dropping his glass.  The smash turned heads as Angie launched into berating him, loud and with a New York drawl so thick you could cut it up and using it for building material.

No-one was looking at the blonde in the pretty dress slide behind the distracted guards and up the stairs.

She would have got out without anyone noticing, even with Spider Raymond’s grabby hands and a safe that Peggy needed Howard to walk her through cracking, if it wasn’t for one of Spider’s guys out of position.  “Hey boss, can I-oh  _shit”_ was the last thing he said before Peg swung a stapler at his face hard.

“Crap.”

“Peg?”  She could almost picture Steve, half out of his seat, ready to rejoin the fray.  But  _Captain America’s_ face had been plastered on posters from here to Timbuktu, across the covers of every paper declaring him killed in action.  There hadn’t been enough time, not yet, for him to fade from memory. He was stuck in the shadows, officially a dead man, until then.  He couldn’t run to her rescue, even if she wanted him to.  “Talk to me.”

“I think I broke a nail.”  It was just the right tone, blase and indifferent, to set Howard laughing. She even got a snigger out of Bucky, though that might have just been his reaction to the sound of a body dropping.  Behind her, she heard boots, the cry of discovery.  “Bucky, darling.  Coming out hot.”

“We got you, Peg.”

Angie’s lost her waitressing outfit, her bare arm warm and soft against Peggy’s as she looped arms, turned suddenly, extremely drunk.  Peggy waved off the two gentlemen coming to help a poor girl with her swaying friend, watched as the rest of the club almost climbed over each other to get out of the way as Angie started miming like she’s about to throw up.  It’s a straight shot down the steps to the curb just as Jarvis pulled up in a shiny new towncar.

Whatever yelling is starting up in the club behind them as Peggy pulled the doors shut, well, that’s Bucky’s problem.  Knowing him, he’s probably having fun.

Peggy doesn’t open her purse again until they’ve all regrouped in the basement of the building that Howard’s shell company’s shell company owns.  The canister, which reminded Peggy of nothing so much as a crystal ball, glowed with a warm light that filled the shadows.

Next to her, Jarvis uncorked a bottle and handed it to Howard, who took an absent-minded swig.  “Okay, let’s get to work.”


End file.
